iGet Banded Ending
by RebelGirl13
Summary: Ending idea I had to upcoming episode, iGet Banded. If you don't know what I mean, look on iCarly Wiki. GibFredBo is playing at the Groovy Smoothie, and Sam is super annoyed with them for their horrible songwriting ability, until... click to find out! Seddie, obviously. Oneshot!:D


iGet Banded Ending

**All writing in bold is Sam singing,** _and all writing in italics is Freddie singing._

**_Trust__ me, I do not own iCarly. You would KNOW if I did._**

_You love me_

_But I've told you_

_You gotta let go of me_

_You couldn't handle all this_

I have one word for Gibby's songwriting ability: Ouch. This song reminded me of, like, "Sexy and I know it", "Too cool for you", chiz like that. The lyrics didn't even _rhyme_. This is something I find important.

Oh yeah. My name's Puckett. Sam, if you wanna get all formal.

The other day, Gibby, Freddison, and T-Bo decided to start a band. Gibby plays bass, Freddie plays guitar, and T-Bo plays drums. Do you want to know what they named it? Do you _really_? Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Here's what the geniuses named it: _GibFredBo_. No, I am not kidding. I am dead serious. Those _geniuses_.

The whole crowd, who were gathered around the stage in the Groovy Smoothie, booed. I did too. I mean, seriously, the _sucked_.

Freddicini al Freddo held up his hand, and the music stopped. "Gibby, can we play the song _I _wrote? Please?"

"Fine, if you want to loose the audience!" huffed Gibby.

"Too late!" I said. I know, I know, I should be more supportive. Carly has given me this lecture more times than I've made creative and insulting names out of "Freddie." But it was just too good an opportunity!

Freddie just rolled his and motioned to T-Bo. I began walking towards the door. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. Right?

Just as my hand touched the door, T-Bo started a beat, and I froze. No way. _No way_. There is absolutely _no freakin' way_. Then the guitar jumped in, and I knew there was a way. As Freddie began singing, I turned around and leaned up against the wall, arms crossed.

_Slow down_

_Things have been a little crazy_

_Right now_

_It's time to get away_

_You can find out_

_What it is you're really after_

_Time is on my side_

_C'mon, we're leavin' everything behind_

The crowd began clapping to the beat, and I did, too. I was even smiling a little; I was completely awestruck that he remembered it.

_You know that sun is shinin'_

_We'll keep drivin'_

_Doesn't matter where_

'_Cause we got that open highway_

_Leadin' my way_

_As long as you are there_

_Yeah, we can go anywhere_

Right then, I decided to do something daring. Something amazing. Something so freakin' _Sam_.

I jumped on the stage behind Freddie, so he didn't see me. I grabbed the microphone out of T-Bo's stand and waited for the que. And then I sang.

**Break down**

**All the pressure that you're feelin'**

**Allow**

**It all to fade away**

**We can move on**

**Lookin' in our rear view mirror**

**Wave goodbye**

**C'mon, we're leaving everything behind**

Freddie looked shocked for a minute, then joined in. I was quite proud of the fact I could sing harmony.

_**You know that sun is shinin'**_

_**We'll keep drivin'**_

_**Doesn't matter where**_

'_**Cause we got that open highway**_

_**Leadin' my way**_

_**As long as you are there**_

_**Yeah, we can go anywhere**_

This was so much fun! It was exhilarating! I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through me. And when we said "As long as you are there," we pointed to each other. Coincidence? I think not. We began walking through the crowd.

_**We're gonna be so far gone**_

_**Some place we ain't never been before**_

_**Find a new favorite song**_

_**We'll end up right where we belong**_

Right then, we wound up right in front of each other. He was so close, I could feel his breath. It was like a drama movie or something. I felt like High School Musical.

_You know that sun is shinin'_

Then the little punk actually had the nerve to run his hand down my hair. _More _High School Musical? Ugh. Don't tell anyone, but… I kind of liked it. Ya know, looking into each others eyes. I almost forgot the crowd was there.

**We'll keep drivin'**

_Doesn't matter where_

Freddie grinned. I grinned. We hopped up, and began moving around again. I mean, who sings while just standing ther? _Nubs,_ that's who.

'_**Cause we got that open highway**_

_**Leadin' our way**_

_**As long as you are there**_

_**Yeah, we can go anywhere**_

_**You know that sun is shinin'**_

_**We'll keep drivin'**_

_**Doesn't matter where**_

'_**Cause we got that open highway**_

_**Leadin' my way**_

_**As long as you are there**_

_**Yeah, we can go anywhere**_

_Oh, we can go anywhere_

**Mmm, yeah**

_we can go anywhere_

**oh, yeah**

_Come with me, everthing will be alright_

**We can go anywhere**

_Move it on, 'cause we're leaving it all behind_

**We can go anywhere**

_Come with me, everthing will be alright_

**Oh, oh, yeah**

_Movin' on, 'cause we're leavin' it all behind_

Do I really need to say *insert uncontrollable screaming and cheering into the story here*?

….

After the crowd left, Carly, Gibby, Fredweird and I asked T-Bo to bring us smoothies. "That was incredible!" Carly gushed. Ugh. I should've predicted that. "One thing confuses me, though; Sam, how did you know that song?"

"Well…" I trailed off. Was I supposed to tell her the truth?

"Well, back when we were… _going out_," Freddie choked out. I rolled my eyes. Nub.

"I was kind of having a bad day, so I went over to see him," I explained.

"I felt bad. So I wrote that song, and sang it to her," he said.

"And then we drove to Oregon and back in less than three hours," I said, high fiving Freddie.

"_Oregon_?" spluttered Gibby.

Just then, T-Bo came over and gave us our smoothies. "Well, I better go give this Blueberry Blitz to Spencer," said Carly, leaving.

"Yeah, I gotta go pick Guppy up from the therapist," said Gibby, following Carly out.

Then, I stared at Freddie. Freddie stared at me. T-Bo pretended to be making smoothies while staring at us – oh, for the love of ham, it was just so freakin' _awkward_, alright?

"I though you had forgotten that song," said Freddie quietly.

I snorted at his dorkiness. "Way to use past perfects."

"Way to pay attention in English!" he shot back.

"Whatever." I just rolled my eyes, slung my purse over my shoulder, and walked towards the door. Once I got to it, I turned around and said, "I could never forget that song. It meant way too much to me."

Then I walked out the door. Score one for Sappy Sammy.

**:D Rock on, fellow Seddiers.**


End file.
